yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/77
{eser | önceki= 36/76 | sonraki= 36/78 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni أَوَلَمْ يَرَ الْإِنسَانُ أَنَّا خَلَقْنَاهُ مِن نُّطْفَةٍ فَإِذَا هُوَ خَصِيمٌ مُّبِينٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Evelem yeral insanü enna halaknahü min nutfetin fe iza hüve hasiymün mübin Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Evelem yeral: görmedi mi? 2-insanü:o insan 3-enna: bizim 4-halaknahü: kendisini yarattiğimızı 5-min nutfetin: bir nutfeden(siperma) 6- fe iza: şimdi 7-hüve: o 8-hasiymün mübin: (bize)apaçık bir düşman (kesilmiştie) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı İnsan, kendisini, hiç şüphesiz bir katre sudan yarattığımızı görmedi mi de şimdi o, apaçık bir düşman olmaya kalkışmada. Ali Bulaç Meali İnsan, bizim kendisini bir damla sudan yarattığımızı görmüyor mu? Şimdi o, apaçık bir düşman kesilmiştir. Ahmet Varol Meali 77.İnsan kendisini bir nutfeden yarattığımızı görmedi mi? Şimdi o, apaçık bir hasım kesildi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İnsan, bizim, kendisini az bir sudan (meniden) yarattığımızı görmedi mi ki, kalkmış apaçık bir düşman kesilmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İnsan görmez mi ki, biz onu meniden yarattık. Bir de bakıyorsun ki, apaçık düşman kesilmiş. Edip Yüksel Meali 77. İnsan, kendisini bir damlacıktan yarattığımızı görmez mi ki bize karşı apaçık bir düşman kesilir? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) İnsan görmüyor mu ki, Biz onu bir nutfeden yarattık da şimdi o çeneli bir çekişgen kesildi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Görmedi mi o insan? biz onu bir nutfeden yarattık da şimdi o çeneli bir çekişgen kesildi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen İnsan görmedi mi ki, muhakkak Biz onu bir nutfeden yarattık, sonra o, bir apaçık mücadeleci (kesilmiş)tir. Muhammed Esed İNSAN bilmez mi ki kendisini (tek) bir sperm damlasından yaratırız; ve o anda kendisini düşünme ve tartışma yeteneği ile donatılmış görür. Suat Yıldırım İnsan şunu hiç görüp düşünmedi mi:Biz kendisini bir nutfeden yaratmışken, yaman bir hasım kesildi Bize. Süleyman Ateş Meali İnsan, bizim kendisini nasıl bir nutfe(sperm)den yarattığımızı görmedi mi ki, şimdi apaçık bir hasım kesildi? Şaban Piriş Meali İnsan kendisini bir damladan yarattığımızı görmüyor mu ki apaçık mücadeleci oluveriyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali 77: Görmedi mi insan: Biz onu bir damla sudan yarattık da o Bize açıkça düşman kesiliverdi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Görmedi mi insan, kendisini bir spermden yarattığımızı! Bir de bize açık bir hasım kesilmiştir o. Yusuf Ali (English) Doth not man see that it is We Who created him from sperm? yet behold he (stands forth) as an open adversary. M. Pickthall (English) Hath not man seen that We have created him from a drop of seed? Yet lo! he is an open opponent. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 77-78-79-*} "İnsan, kendisini bir damla sudan yarattığımızı görmedi mi?" Rivayet olunuyor ki Ubey b. Halef Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in huzuruna bir çürümüş kemikle gelmiş, onu eliyle ufalayarak "Allah bunu böyle çürüdükten sonra diriltir der misin?" demiş. "Evet, seni de diriltir ve ateşe kor." buyurmuş ve bu âyet, bu sebeple inmiştir. Ve O, yaratmanın hepsini hakkıyla bilir. Yani her yarattığını bütün incelikleriyle, her birinin toplanan ve dağılan bütün parçaları, usul ve fürûu (aslı ve dalları), durumları, halleri, nicelikleri, miktarları, her türlü özellikleriyle bilir. Her yaratmayı, yaratmanın her türlüsünü bilir, maddeli maddesiz, âletli âletsiz, örnekli örneksiz, gerek ilkin, gerek sonra her çeşidini bilir. Bütün mesele bundan ibarettir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 77. İNSAN bilmez mi ki kendisini tek bir sperm damlasından yaratırız; ve o anda kendisini düşünme ve tartışma yeteneği (45) ile donatılmış görür. 45 - Bkz. 16:4'deki benzer pasaj ve ilgili not 5. Râzî, yukarıdaki ayet ile ilgili kendisinin (ve Zemahşerî'nin) yorumlarında ileri sürülen açıklamaları tamamlamak için, burada, hasîm (lafzen, "tartışmada taraf olan") terimini, nâtık ("konuşan "akıllı" varlık") olarak adlandırılan özelliğin en yüksek tezahürü ile eş tutmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 77. Bu mübarek âyetler de Allah Teâlâ'nın yüce kudretine işaret eden insanlığın yaratılmasını dikkat nazarlarına sunuyor. Ölülerin tekrar hayata kavuşturulacağını inkâr eden cahillerin iddialarını açık bir şekilde reddediyor ve hatalarını teşhir buyuruyor. Ölüleri tekrar hayata kavuşturmanın imkânına ait, ibret verici, yaratılış harikasını örnek olarak gösteriyor. Bütün kâinat levhalarını yoktan yaratmış olan hikmet sahibi Yaratıcının dilediği şeyleri hemen yaratıp vücude getireceğini bir misal ile izahta bulunuyor. Bütün varlıklara tamamen sahip, hepsi üzerinde hakkıyla hükmeden ve tasarrufta bulunan ve bütün insanları ahirette manevi huzuruna toplayacak olan Yüce Yaratıcının kutsiyyetini, ve bütün noksanlardan uzak bulunduğunu beyân buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: 0 kıyamet hayatını inkâr eden (İnsan görmedi mi ki,) hiç göz ile görülmüşcesine bilmedi mi ki (muhakkak biz) yani: Ben Yüce Yaratıcı, kudret ve takdirimle (onu) o insanı ve onun benzerlerini (bir nutfeden yarattık) öyle bir damla su mesabesinde olan ehemmiyetsiz bir sıvıdan meydana getirdik. (Sonra o) İnkarcı, o kadar Allah'ın kudretine şahitlik eden yaratma olayını bilip dururken (bir apaçık mücadeleci) kesilmiş (dir.) Cenab-ı Hak'ka karşı âdeta düşmanca bir vaziyet almış, O'nun yüce kudretini inkâr etmekte bulunmuştur. Bu ne kadar cahilce bir cür'et!.